Playing Cupid
by Ari and Mo
Summary: Ginny and Neville 'play cupid' between a few of their friends. Romance and chaos ensure. (Valentines Day Fic)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a V-Day little one-shot. The pairings are Neville/Ginny, Harry/Luna, and Ron/Hermione. If you don't like them, don't read the story. End of question.

"Hey, Neville...?" Ginny sank down next to Neville, looking quietly around the Great Hall. Luna had come over from the Ravenclaw table and was showing Harry pictures from her trip to Sweden excitedly. Hermione and Ron were fighting again. Dean, whom Ginny had broken up with the week before, was flirting with Lavender, and Seamus smiled charmingly at Parvati. Neville looked up at Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard about the Hogsmade trip on Valentines Day?" Ginny said without looking at him.

"Yeah..."

"Are you ready to play a little cupid?" Neville looked at her questioningly. Ginny laughed warmly.

"I'll explain later. Wait for me by the dungeons, alright?" Ginny said happily. Neville nodded.

Neville slowly tapped his foot as the fifth years started piling out.

"Neville!" Ginny waved her hand. Neville blushed, "There you are!" Said blush increased dramatically, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Aren't you going to?" Neville questioned as Ginny pulled him though the crowd.

"I'll tell you in one second!" She answered before he even finished his question. She pulled him into the library.

"We're going to play cupid!" Ginny said with a smile, "Look what I've got..." She opened her book bag, revealing massive amounts of candies, flowers, and heart shaped papers. Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Between who?"

"Ron and Hermione at first. Then we'll move onto Harry and Luna," at this Neville looked surprised, "Then Dean and Lav, if we have time, and Seamus with Parvati. We need to get it all done by V-Day, alright?" She plowed on, not even waiting for an answer, "I know Hermione likes flowers, roses especially, so we'll give her some of those from Ron. Ron would like a simple note..." Ginny grabbed the items they would need from her bag as she said this.

"But don't they know each other's handwriting?" Neville asked.

"Dean taught me how to copy them. Watch." Ginny picked up a Valentine, and wrote in a familiar script: 'Dear Ron, I would like to ask you to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend. Please answer. Love, Hermione'

Neville blinked. "That does look like Hermione's..."

Neville and Ginny looked at each, smiles creeping onto their faces.

"You ready?"

"Heck, yeah."

* * *

Neville grabbed a bunch of roses with Ginny's forgery Ron note. Ginny clasped the letter. She nodded, he laughed.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Neville said, smiling.

"I got skills, eh?"

"You could call it that."

One rose-dropping into Hermione's book bag and note-slipping under Ron's pillow later brought Neville and Ginny to the Great Hall, where things weren't going as planned.

"Yes, Ron, I'll go with you."

"I didn't ask you yet,"

"Yet? Yes you did, you liar! The roses in my bag!"

"You asked me! How could I ask you?"

"I didn't ask you!"

"What about the note!"

"What note?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Hermione Granger!"

"I am not playing stupid, Ron!"

The quarrelling went on. Neville and Ginny cast worried glances at each other.

"If you don't want to go with me, why did you ask!" Hermione was yelling.

"I do want _do_ go with you, you idiot!"

"I am not an id- you do?"

"Yeah! I do!"

"..."

"...Hermione? I'll understand if you don't want to go with me..."

Hermione sniffed. "You moron..." Ron looked worried and took a step back. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly into his robes.

"Of course I want to go with you..."

Ginny cast Neville a smile, and he gave her a high five.

"Score one for the Cupids."

* * *

"Good job, Gin."

Ginny and Neville were once again gathered in the library. Ginny laughed warmly.

"Come off it, Nev, they worked it out themselves."

"..." They were both silent for a moment.

"Now Harry and Luna."

"Luna likes daisies."

"Harry likes lilies."

"There we go."

"We're uncreative, eh?"

"You know it."

* * *

Two more fake notes and flowers later, it was Luna and Harry's turn.

"How did you know I like daisies, Harry?"

"Uhh...I didn't?"

"Hm. Nice guess."

"Uhh...What guess?"

"You know, silly. There were flowers from you on top of my Quibbler this morning in the mail."

"I didn't send any flowers, Luna."

"Really? They said: 'To Luna, From Harry, Please come to Hogsmade with me.' Are there any other Harrys in the school?"

"Not that I know of. Are there any other Lunas, because there were flowers with Hedwig when I went to send a letter yesterday. There was a note. 'To Harry, from Luna. Would you go!"

"To Hogsmade with me? No, Harry, I didn't write that."

"Who did?"

"Hmm..."

"..." They were both silent. Neville grabbed Ginny's hand, then realized what he was doing and pulled away, blushing.

"Luna?" The tension between a flushed Neville and a smiling Ginny was broken.

"Yes?"

"Since neither of us know who sent the notes...Will you go to Hogsmade with me?"

Luna smiled. "Yes, Harry, yes."

* * *

"That went well."

"Better than the last one, at least."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll get to Dean and Lavender?"

"No."

"...Do you think we'll get to Neville and Ginny?"

"..."

"Ginny?"

"..."

"J-Just forget I asked..." Neville stood up and started to walk away.

"Yes..."

Neville turned around and looked at Ginny. "Wha?"

"I think we can do just one more cupid-ing play...Neville and Ginny..." Ginny had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Neville smiled and sat back down. The two of them sat in silence for another moment.

"Well, that went well."


End file.
